Black Rock Shooter Rebellion
by BlackRockShooter01
Summary: Rock and her friends are being hunted down for starting a revolution that allows the Black Stars to claim the kingdom of Aria.


**This is clearly a Fanfic. Some of the characters and places in this story are mine and the rest (i.e. Black Rock Shooter, Rock, Dead Master, Black Stars, The Threshold) are works by Huke and their respective owners.**

Chapter 1

Aria, year 1917 of the Third Age.

Another Star has ceased to exist. The war against the beings of the Threshold has ended. Terra, as we know it, has been left in ruin. However, it is not a time of despair, but a time of reflection. We thank our Goddess Aria, for which we have named our great kingdom after, for helping us reclaim precious territory that us Terrans rightfully own. Now, as brothers and sisters, I ask you to help me rebuild Aria.

\- Her Majesty, Lady Vanna, First Arian Ruler.

~

Aria CityI

"Rock."

"Rock."

"Dammit Roxanne what gives?! get your ass up!" Yelled my mom.

"Ok, ok... I'll get up. Do you have my uniform ready mom?" I asked half asleep.

"Um... let's see... a hooded robe, check. Black tie, check. White dress shirt, check. Black skirt, check. Black Stockings, check. Black Converse, check. Yup! you're all set!" She said as she went over the uniform list. Today I'll begin my first year at Black Star Academy. I got up and headed to the bathroom to change and wash up. As I was brushing my teeth, I decided to text Alice, my best friend, that I'd be arriving at the train station shortly.

"Rock! breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Aww... look at you... you look so pretty!" My mom said as she literally squeezed me.

"Hey..." Was all I could say.

"Oh! It's almost eight! go to the station! here's some money so you'll buy something there ok?" She said. I hurried to the door and gave my mom a wave before I headed out. I managed to get to the station just in time to board it. It seemed as if there were hardly any BSA students here. Most of the people were wearing the iconic blue, gold and white uniform for Aria Preparatory. I could see some with cadet uniforms for Weiner Military School. Only me and what appears to be two more are wearing the black and white uniform for BSA. The train arrived at Metropolis station, where most students should be before we all get seperated and are taken to the schools.

"Rock?" I heard someone say. I looked around to see a group of BSA students headed towards me.

"Alice? you're in BSA too? and... guys!" I said as I saw my friends from school.

"Long time no see Rock." Said the boy with pink hair standing behind Alice. This was Akata. Two more boys were wiyh him, Nao and James.

"James, I thought you were going to Military School with Soma and Thomas." I said after I finished hugging everyone.

"Nah. I ended coming here because I fucked up during registrations." He said.

"Who else is joining us?" I asked.

"Midori, Julia and Natalie are here as well, Sora and Robert got into Aria Prep and I think Kuro is also joining us." Akata said.

"Yeah, lucky bastards... getting into Aria Prep and not even telling us!" Said Nao. After every student arrived, we were all taken to our respective schools.

"Okay, follow me please." We all heard a girl say. She was wearing the standard BSA uniform for girls and looked pale. She was also wearing a red armband. Me and the others followed her to BSA's entrance. A large black tower stood in front us.

"Follow me please." The girl said. We were all led inside a hall where three tables were. At each table were two Black Star students with a whole set of needles.

"Hell no! what are those for?!" yelled Nao.

"You will all get a dose of a special serum called BSS0118. This serum will get you in shape for the training you will recieve and it will also allow you to master certain abilities as well." Said the girl. We all lined up into three lines. Me, Alice, Akata, Nao, andand James managed to get in the middle. The first three students immediately started getting thinner and paler. I gulped at the thought of what might happen.

"Next?" Said the boy with the needle. He took hold of my arm and injected the violet serum into me. Immediately i began to feel light headed and noticed that my hair turned black. My skin began turning pale and I began to turn thinner. At least my clothes fit now. I followed the line of students heading to the Academy's courtyard. After about a minute or so I saw my friends come out looking almost like me.

"Why do we havehave to look like this?!" yelled Nao.

"I guess it's lart of that uniform look the school mentioned in the admission packet. A couple more minutes went by and soon, everyone looked thin and pale. A girl, who looked no younger than I did who was also pale, with a white dress stepped up to the podium that was set up in fornt of us.

"Welcome new students to Black Star Academy. I am Ram, the Headmistress of the Academy. I'm sure some of you know and some of you may _not_ know, that the serum you just had injected into your bodies is to allow you to handle the training the teachers will give you. It will also allow you to adapt to combat easier. Another thing the Serum does is to give you the ability of the Original Black Stars, the Eye Flame." She said as her left eye was covered in a pink flame. I heard many students gasp.

"I hope you all have a wonderful year. Good luck Black Stars." She said as she began to walk away. Some other students began to sort us into our classrooms.

"Next." A girl said.

"Name?" She said.

"Roxanne" I said.

"Class 2B" she said. I followed some students to the classroom.

"Good morning" Said the teacher, A girl who still didn't look too old said. I took a seat near the window. Later, Midori, Ashley and Alice walked in. I signaled them to sit by me.

"Well I guess this is everyone. Now, I'm sure most if you thought Ram's Eye Flame was cool huh?" She said. We all nodded yes.

"Everyone stand up." The teacher said. We all stood up and lookedat each other in confusion.

"Close your eyes." She said. I closed my eyes.

"Imagine your eyes glowing in a light blue color. Focus on that color." She said. I did as she said. A felt a light pressure on my right eye.

"Open your eyes." She said. Everyone managed to get a blue Eye Flame covering their right eyes.

"Whoa this is amazing!"

"How did I get it so fast?"

"It's so pretty!"

Everyone was excited.

"To make it disappear, simply close your eyes for a moment. Now, this is only to be used during training. The Eye Flame is a flux. It increases your speed, strength, agility, and endurance by five times. With the serum alone, you guys are basically superhuman." She said. The class went on about how to activate the Flame at will and when it is necessary to use it. The day went on and it was finally my last class: Combat Training. I walked into the field to see a group of students standing in line. I set my books down amd noined them until a boy walked out.

"What's up. I'm Ron. I'll be teaching you guys how to fight. So we'll begin by creating the Black Cannon." He said as a large, robotic gun appeared in his arm.

"To do this, simply raise your right arm and clench your fist!" He said. We all raised our arms and sure enough, we all had giant guns on our arms. The day ended and it was timeto go home. Downtown Aria was never so busy. The Homecomimg Celebrations start tonight

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **God let's see how this story goes.**


End file.
